Sky Special Series 01: The Hetalia World
by TerisaUmi4869
Summary: This Sky Special Series is mainly about human personification of countries, their boss and people close to their boss and them.
1. Chapter 01 - Allied, Feliciano Lovino

Summary: This Sky Special Series is mainly about human personification of countries, their boss and people close to their boss and them.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the manga, anime or book characters that I use in this Sky Special Series. All of the characters belong to their authors!

"Talk" – Italian

 **"Talk" – Vow**

 _'This' – Thoughts_

 **Arc 01**

 **Chapter 01 – Allied, Feliciano and Lovino**

Molte walked out of Timoteo's office and went to his room. He then refreshed himself and wear a new suit. Next, he gathered one folder and three small boxes and puts them into a bag carefully.

After Molte packed the bag, he closed his eyes and spread out his senses. Once he found where Feliciano is, he disappeared to the location.

 **~ SSS ~**

 **~ Vargas' brothers' mansion, Feliciano's office ~**

 **~ Feliciano's Point Of View ~**

I put down my pen and stretched. "Done~"

Lovino gives me a cup of tea. "Thanks for your hard work."

I sipped the tea. "Molte should be arriving soon," while looking at the clock.

Lovino puts all the signed paperwork into various files and puts it onto the shelf.

"Then we should move to the living room to wait for his arrival."

I nod. "Alright," and I took the tea cup with me out of the room.

Lovino followed me out as well and locked the door.

 **~ SSS ~**

 **~ Living room ~**

 **~ Normal Point of View ~**

Feliciano leaned against Lovino while sipping tea and watching the news. Lovino was also drinking tea while patting Feliciano's hair soothingly and humming softly. They can only do this when nobody is around them because they decided to put on multiple facades in front of others since they were kids and thus shaped the current world. **(1)**

A few moments later, the doorbell rang and the two brothers separated from each other. Feliciano switched off the television while Lovino went to open the door.

 **~ SSS ~**

 **~ Lovino's Point Of View ~**

I went to the door and opened it to see Molte (somehow I feel that if I call him something rude, I will regret it) with a bag.

Molte nods in greeting. "Good to see you, Lovino-sama."

I tched. "Come in," and opened the door wider for Molte to enter.

Molte smiled. "Thank you," and he entered my home.

I closed the door behind Molte and locked it. I then lead him to the living room where Feli-sama is waiting.

 **~ SSS ~**

 **~ Living room ~**

 **~ Normal Point of View ~**

Molte and Lovino walked into the room to see Feliciano seated on a large table with three cups of tea waiting. Lovino quickly went to sit beside Feliciano while Molte secretly puts up a barrier around the whole house.

Feliciano stood up. "Welcome to our home, Molte-kun, ve~"

Molte bowed. "Glad to be here, Feliciano-sama."

Feliciano nods. "Please have a seat," while he waves his hand to the empty chair opposite of him.

Molte nods. "Okay," and he sat on the empty chair. "Also, my real name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, please call me Tsuna."

Feliciano hummed. "Japanese, ve~ anyway, I am glad to finally know your real name, Tsuna-kun."

"It is only fair Feliciano-sama. Anyway, I would like to propose a contract before we exchange our memories."

Feliciano raised an eyebrow. "What do you have in mind?"

Tsuna takes out a folder from his bag and puts it onto the table. He opened the folder to reveal a piece of paper titled 'EMAC Contract' **(2)**.

"Read this and tell me if you have any problems with it. Anything else I did not write down are considered things I will do for you."

Feliciano takes the 'EMAC Contract' while wearing his glasses. "We will read this over then."

Feliciano and Lovino put their heads together to read the 'EMAC Contact' while discussing about it in their heads. Meanwhile, Tsuna was humming while sipping his tea.

 **~ SSS ~**

Twenty minutes later, Feliciano puts down the 'EMAC Contract' and takes off his glasses.

"We agree to the conditions in this contract."

Tsuna nods. "Alright then, the next thing to do is to sign your full name with your own blood on the 'EMAC Contract' to make it binding."

Lovino growled. "YOU!"

Tsuna sighed. "Calm down, I will sign the 'EMAC Contact' first to prove that I will follow everything I have proposed in the contract."

Tsuna then took one more piece of paper bearing the same title while taking back the piece of paper that was on Feliciano's head. Next, he took out a unique pen and signed his full real name on both the contracts below the written conditions. After he sighed his name, Lovino took both contracts away to examine them while Tsuna kept his pen.

Lovino whistled. "This is really in blood."

Tsuna sighed again. "I told you I would not lie. Now then," and he took out two small boxes from his bag. "This is for the both of you."

Feliciano and Lovino each took a box and opened it to reveal a unique pen similar to Tsuna's, but there was a flag of their country as the design.

Feliciano took the pen out and spins it around his right hand. "What is this for, ve~"

Lovino did the same as Feliciano.

Tsuna smiled mysteriously. "Consider these pens as both of your late birthday presents. Once you both use these pens to sign your full name and country on the contract, you will know how to use the pen."

Feliciano and Lovino nod while Lovino gave one of the contract to Feliciano. They both signed the contract with their own full name and country. After they did so, the pen they were holding glowed and the information on how to use the pen flowed into their minds.

After Feliciano and Lovino signed the contract, they looked at their pens in awe before keeping them while Tsuna kept the contracts into the folder and make it disappear.

"Now that this is done, let us move to the middle of the living room."

Feliciano agreed and they all moved to the middle of the living room.

Tsuna bowed on one knee while Feliciano and Lovino stood opposite of him. Tsuna then takes ahold of each brother's hand.

 **"I, Sawada Tsunayoshi, pledge my loyalty to Feliciano Vargas-sama, human personification of Northern Italy and Lovino Vargas-sama, human personification of Southern Italy. I will not break any conditions written in the 'EMAC Contract' until it is my time!"**

Tsuna's body glowed slightly when he finished saying his vow.

 **"I, Feliciano Vargas, human personification of Northern Italy accepts Sawada Tsunayoshi as a citizen of my country and will not break any conditions in the 'EMAC Contract' until I cease to exist!"**

Feliciano's body glowed slightly and Lovino sighed.

 **"I, Lovino Vargas, human personification of Southern Italy accepts Sawada Tsunayoshi as a citizen of my country and will not break any condition in the 'EMAC Contact' until I cease to exist!"**

Lovino's body glowed as well and immediately all their memories about themselves flowed into each other's minds. The memories of Feliciano and Lovino flowed into Tsuna's mind while Tsuna's memories flowed into both brothers' minds.

Once the transfer of memories was complete between them, the three blacked out because of the amount of memories their minds have to go through and sort out.

 **~ SSS ~**

 **~ Tsunayoshi's Point Of View ~**

I awoke within my mind with my six other personalities beside me.

"I will go through all the memories and split them accordingly. You six will be in charge of putting a title on them and arranging them in the secret shelves, but the main title of all these memories from the brothers have to be named 'The History of Italy', understood?"

My other six personalities saluted. "Of course, boss!"

I nod and began to sort through all the memories that I have received from their birth till now.

Many emotions went through me while I was watching their memories and I promised myself to get back every item that were originally theirs but had no choice but to give them up to keep up their facades. I also discovered from their memories that explained the seal on Feliciano and Lovino and who they love.

When I finished sorting out all the memories of the two brothers (which took 25 minutes), I took a little nap.

 **~ SSS ~**

 **~ Feliciano and Lovino's Point Of View ~**

We awoke within our minds to see each other and Tsuna's memories all around us.

Lovino holds Feliciano's hand. "Feli-sama, it seems that that boy has a lot more memories that his physical age appears."

Feliciano nods. "Yes, let us look through all his memories then."

And together, we dived into Tsuna's memories and saw everything from the day he was born, how he received all his memories of the parallel worlds he existed in until now.

By the end of Tsuna's memories, Feliciano was crying while Lovino has lines of tears running down his cheeks because of the real burden Tsuna is carrying and the betrayals he had experienced by the people he holds dear.

After we finished watching through all of Tsuna's memories, we went to sleep.

 **~ SSS ~**

 **~ 6.45pm ~**

 **~ Normal Point of View ~**

Tsuna woke up and groaned while sitting up. "That was tiring~"

Tsuna then stood up and stretched. He saw Feliciano and Lovino on the floor, holding their hands together with dried tears. Tsuna smiled softly and Molte appeared beside him. Tsuna carried Feliciano while Molte carried Lovino to their room to let them rest.

After that, Tsuna dismissed Molte and sipped tea while waiting for the twins to wake up.

 **~ SSS ~**

 **~ 7.00pm ~**

 **~ Feliciano and Lovino's room ~**

 **~ Feliciano and Lovino's Point Of View ~**

We groaned while waking up and sighed.

"That was too much…"

"Agreed, Feli-sama…" and Lovino sighed. "Why are we on our beds?"

Feliciano sat up. "Tsuna must have carried us here with the help of his KB. Anyway, we have man things to discuss with Tsuna about how he discovered the secrets of the world even before getting our memories."

Lovino nods while sitting up. "Of course Feli-sama. All the secrets he knows before and now can destroy us and our country completely."

Feliciano stood up and walked out of the room while Lovino followed him.

 **~ SSS ~**

 **~ Living room ~**

 **~ Normal Point of View ~**

Feliciano and Lovino walked into the room to see Tsuna sipping tea.

Feliciano walked towards Tsuna. "You are one terrifying child, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna smirked evilly. "Thank you for the praise, Feliciano-sama."

A shiver ran down Feliciano and Lovino's spine.

Tsuna laughed. "Come and sit. I am sure you two have many things to discuss with me because of all the knowledge I gained from your memories, right~"

"V-Ve~"

Lovino sighed. "Calm down, Feli-sama."

Next, Feliciano and Lovino sat down opposite of Tsuna. The most intense meeting started between them and Tsuna made sure nothing of the meeting went out of the room.

 **~ SSS ~**

 **~ Author's note ~**

 **(1) There will be a more detailed explanation about Feliciano and Lovino's facades in Chapter 02.**

 **(2) The 'EMAC Contract', full name 'Exchanging Memories and Accepting Citizen Contract'. This contract has at first 10 conditions and will increase when requested. These 10+ conditions will be revealed when it is needed.**

 **Re-edit on: 27-04-2017**


	2. Chapter 02 - Omake of Chapter 01

Summary: This Sky Special Series is mainly about human personification of countries, their boss and people close to their boss and them.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the manga, anime or book characters that I use in this Sky Special Series. All of the characters belong to their authors!

"Talk" – Japanese

 **Arc 01**

 **Chapter 02 – Omake of Chapter 01**

This is the more detailed explanation of how Feliciano and Lovino act in public, within the mafia and in their private time.

In public especially in front of the other nations, Feliciano and Lovino's facades are almost the opposite of their true self.

Feliciano would always cry, cannot do anything on his own that does not involve cooking, daydreams, constantly asking for help from Ludwig (human personification of Germany), always using his white flags to surrender in order not to fight and loves taking naps. He also does not know how to fight or handle weapons at all.

On the other hand, Lovino would always be incredibly rude, calls everyone 'b*****d' and basically hates everything. He is also clumsy, lazy and always bullies Feliciano. He knows little about fighting or handling weapons as it is needed to protect the main city.

Though in the mafia world, Feliciano is a little more serious and can handle any weapons. He created the Vargas Famiglia when the mafia started in Italy. Lovino is an overprotective brother slash bodyguard. He also helps Feliciano in avoiding Ludwig when Feliciano has mafia business to attend to.

However, in private, Feliciano and Lovino's bonds know no end and they would support each other no matter what in everything.

The people who knows about their facades are Elizabeta (human personification of Hungary) and Antonio (human personification of Spain). Elizabeta and Antonio have promised to never tell anyone else about the Vargas' brothers' facades.

 **~ SSS ~**

 **~ Omake 2 ~**

This is a little backstory of what really happened during Feliciano and Lovino's childhood.

Lovino Vargas was born first when their grandfather, Romulus (human personification of Roman Empire) became the most powerful in the world. Lovino was born to represent the capital city of the Roman Empire, Rome.

Feliciano Vargas was born much more later, during the last quarter of his grandfather's reign in the whole world. He was born to represent the whole of Italy.

Because of this, Lovino was trained from birth by Romulus because he knew that he will have a successor in the future. Lovino was trained to protect said successor no matter what and to even sacrifice his own life to do so.

So, when Feliciano was born and it was confirmed that he is the successor to Romulus, Lovino was tied to Feliciano for life. Though Romulus did the spell without letting the both of them know but they felt it. Lovino hated this rule but could not do anything as their grandfather decided this.

After Lovino finished his brutal training with Romulus and a few months after Feliciano was born, he was sent to meet with Feliciano to pledge his loyalty to him. Though Lovino was burning with hatred within his mind even thinking about it.

When the two brothers first met each other, Lovino forced himself to bow onto his knees before Feliciano because he was taught to do so, even though he disliked doing so and he was the older brother!

But Feliciano surprised Lovino by kneeling on the same level as him and hugged him. Feliciano told him that he never wants anyone, especially his own older brother to sacrifice his life for his sake, but to live for him instead.

In that moment, Lovino felt tears falling and he pledged his loyalty to Feliciano with his heart. From then on, the bond between them could never be broken.

A few days later, Romulus went to take Feliciano to travel with him around the world and Feliciano dragged Lovino with them. Romulus taught the two brothers many things about the whole world while they travelled for a year before he puts a seal on the both of them that will activate on the day he died.

Two months pass again and Romulus decided it was time for Lovino to go back to Italy to take care of the country. One night before Romulus had to leave Lovino alone, the two brothers discussed on how they would act the next time they meet. They spent a few hours planning before falling asleep with Romulus watching over them.

The next day, Romulus brought Feliciano and Lovino back to Italy and then used his own powers to perform a spell which gave the two brothers the ability to speak with each other telepathically no matter the distance.

After the spell was cast, Romulus left with Feliciano and they continued their journey until Romulus grew weak. Before he left to fight against Germania, he left everything important to Feliciano sealed into a scroll.

When Romulus was killed by Germania, the seal he put on Feliciano and Lovino activated. Feliciano became the human personification of Northern Italy while Lovino became the human personification of Southern Italy.

During the chaos of Romulus' death, Feliciano was sent to live with Roderich (human personification of Austria)'s house with Lovino to work as servants. This was when Elizabeta learned about the two brothers' facades and promised to keep it a secret for them.

During the two brothers' stay in Roderich's house, Lovino annoyed Roderich too much with his destruction of things rather than cleaning along with his laziness that he sent him to Antonio's house. This was how Antonio got to know about the two brothers' facades because Lovino needed Antonio's help to cover for him when he suddenly disappeared from his house. Antonio too promised to keep their facades a secret for them.

 **Re-edit on: 27-04-2017**


	3. Chapter 03 - Germany's Pain

Summary: This Sky Special Series is mainly about human personification of countries, their boss and people close to their boss and them.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the manga, anime or book characters that I use in this Sky Special Series. All of the characters belong to their authors!

"Talk" – Italian

 _'This' – Thoughts_

 **Arc 01**

 **Chapter 03 – Germany's Pain**

An hour later, the intense meeting was still ongoing between Tsuna, Feliciano and Lovino. They were about to enter into another topic when a knock was heard from the front door and the sound of a key inserted into the doorknob.

Feliciano closed his eyes immediately and chirped. "Ve~ it is Doitsu~"

Lovino quickly scowled and narrowed his eyes. "Tch! It is the potato b*****d…"

But they remembered someone and turned to look at Tsuna, but he was no longer on his seat, and even the cup he was using was gone… it was as if only the two of them were talking to each other and nobody else.

They heard a voice in their minds. _'Do not worry… I am still here. You two do not want others to know about your facades yet right?'_

Feliciano hummed. _'Yes, I am not ready yet.'_

 _'Alright then Feliciano-sama, Lovino-sama, please do what you usually do when Ludwig-sama comes for a visit. I will do as we planned when this kind of situation occurs.'_

Feliciano and Lovino nod with Feliciano walked towards the front door happily while Lovino followed him with his hands folded.

 **~ SSS ~**

 **~ Outside the Vargas brothers' mansion ~**

 **~ Ludwig's Point Of View ~**

I sighed tiredly as I stood in front of Italy's house. I loosened my tie slightly while running my hand through my hair while signing again. The meeting with my boss was tiring and I am too stress to cook anything or eat out, so I opted to go Italy's house instead.

I knocked on the door before taking out the key Italy gave me (Romano was cursing more colourfully on that day) and unlocked the door myself. I smiled a little at that, I do not know why but It, no, Feliciano is the only one other than my bruder who can make me happy with the things he does… though some things do irritate me.

After unlocking the door, I kept the key and opened the door.

 **~ SSS ~**

 **~ Inside the Vargas brothers' mansion ~**

Once I entered the mansion and closed the door, Italy leaped towards me and hugged me. "Ve~ I missed you~" and he kissed me on the cheek.

I blushed slightly. "Good evening, It-"

Feliciano cuts me off. "Good evening to you too, Ludwig~"

I was confused. "What is wrong?" while walking into the living room.

Suddenly, I heard an unfamiliar voice coming from the stairs. "Feliciano-sama, Lovino-sama, I have finished cleaning the bedrooms."

I looked towards the stairway to see a girl coming down. The girl has black hair tied into a bun was wearing a maid outfit and a pair of glasses.

When the girl saw me, she quickly tidied up her clothes. "A guest is here?!" She quickly went to stand beside Feliciano and bowed. "I am sorry for my rude behaviour earlier."

I raised an eyebrow. "Who is this girl?"

Italy lets go of me and spin once around the girl while Romano looked annoyed from the background.

"Ve~ her name is Hio, and she is ten years old. I saved her from the streets when she was six to repay me, she herself decided to serve me as a maid."

 **~ SSS ~**

 **~ Normal Point of View ~**

Ludwig's eyes widened. "Does she know about the secret?!"

Hio was startled and accidently looked into Ludwig's eyes. Suddenly, she fell onto her knees with tears flowing down her eyes.

Lovino immediately went to Hio. "Are you alright?!"

Hio covered her eyes with her hands. "I-I am sorry… I-I cannot…"

Lovino scowled and glared at Ludwig. He then took a handkerchief and gave it to her.

Ludwig was shocked. "What happened?!"

Feliciano's eyes darkened. "When Hio was born, she has a special ability and was kidnapped for it. She was experimented on before she killed off her captors to escape her pain. I found her in an alley filled with blood on a rainy day. I brought her home and helped her, but she still cannot control her powers completely."

Ludwig was horrified. "What is her powers…?"

Feliciano tched. "The ability to see into one's past memories…"

Ludwig was even more shocked. "How is that possible…?"

Feliciano sighed. "It is true. Why do you not ask her what she saw yourself as proof?"

Ludwig stiffened. "Alright…" and he sat before Hio.

Lovino glared at Ludwig more. "Potato b*****d!"

Hio stopped Lovino. "I-I am fine now Lovino-sama. Thank you for this, I will clean it for you…"

Lovino tched. "Fine!" and he stood up to get away from Ludwig.

Feliciano was worried. "Are you really okay now, bambina?"

Hio smiled shakenly. "Y-Yes…"

"What did you see…?"

Hio breathed. "I saw two men standing in front of a pair of frightened mother and son. The dark brown haired man was shouting to the blonde haired man to kill them. The blonde haired man hesitated a little and did so while watching the mother protect the child till the very end."

Ludwig gasped slightly in shock.

Hio looked directly at Ludwig's eyes. "That blonde haired man was Ludwig-sama and the black haired man was Hitler while both mother and son were the people Hitler disliked the most. The memory I saw was from World War II right?" and she hugged him. "It is so sad… both mother and son along with Ludwig-sama."

Ludwig recoiled in shock but could not because Hio hugged him tighter.

"I do not blame you for the things you did during World War II for I have seen much worse. You were forced to do all those terrible things because of your duty as the human personification of Germany, right?"

Ludwig was speechless.

Feliciano hugged Ludwig from behind. "This is Hio's powers and it is very powerful. She has seen many of fratello and my memories when we were helping her to heal."

Suddenly, Hio stood up and pulled Ludwig with her. Ludwig was startled while Hio smiled gently at him.

Feliciano chuckled while letting go of Ludwig. "Hio is also very strong because of the experiments she was forced to endure, ve~"

Ludwig nods while his face was blank. "Okay."

Hio puts Ludwig's clothes to clean it and bowed. "I will leave to prepare the tea," and she left for the kitchen.

Feliciano smirked. "Ve~ I will go prepare pasta~"

Feliciano then proceeded to drag Lovino away with him to the kitchen while Lovino cursed all the way. Ludwig blinked and went to sit down on the sofa to go through everything that had just happened.

 **~ SSS ~**

 **~ In the kitchen ~**

 **~ Hio, Feliciano and Lovino's Point Of View ~**

Hio was preparing a cup of tea for Ludwig when Feliciano dragged Lovino in.

Lovino sighed while folding his hands. "I really do not like that guy…"

Feliciano sighed as well. "You do not like any guy I fall for fratello," and he turned to Hio while raising an eyebrow. "How did you know about that part of Doitsu's past? Do not tell me… you really saw his memories by using your Moon flames…?"

Hio shaked her head and puts the tea onto a tray. "I did not. My father allowed me to see all of his memories when T. became the Rainbow Arcobaleno to help him with T.'s duty."

Feliciano's eyes widened. "Hiotto did…?"

Hio nods. "Yes. Anyway, we can discuss more about this later. I will go and distract Ludwig-sama," and she started leaving the kitchen with the tray.

Feliciano started the process of making pasta for dinner and Lovino helped him.

Before Hio leaved the kitchen completely, she heard a whisper.

"You are one good actor, Tsuna…"

Hio smirked and left the kitchen.

 **(Author's note: Hio is actually Yumehime in disguise.)**

 **~ SSS ~**

 **~ In the living room ~**

 **~ Ludwig's Point Of View ~**

I groaned and put my head into my hands. _'How did Italy hide such a secret?'_

I was in turmoil because of the girl's ability… it was very dangerous! If anyone evil was to take hold of her again… she could very well destroy the whole world! But if I announce about the girl's ability in the world meeting, all of these problems will start!

I bang my head onto the table softly and groaned again.

Suddenly, a cup was put in front of me. I immediately look up to see Hio smiling before me.

Hio smiled. "This is for you, Ludwig-sama. I was the one who made it."

I took the cup and drank it… it was heavenly.

I then looked at Hio. "Can I ask you a question?"

 **~ SSS ~**

 **~ Normal Point of View ~**

Hio stood opposite of Ludwig. "What would you like to know, Ludwig-sama?"

Ludwig looked closer at Hio's face. "Have I seen you before?"

Hio smiled sadly. "You must mean my great-grandfather who joined the Nazi regime during World War II right? I look a lot like him after all. His name is Kirschblute, the person who was famous for killing the most people in that terrible war."

Ludwig's eyes widened slightly as he remembered about Kirschblute. "Yes, he got into Hitler's political party when he was just twenty with a burning hatred for 'them'. When Hitler finally became Fuhrer, Blute joined in the extermination of 'them' and within one year rose to become the third-in-command of Hitler's army because of the amount of people he killed, particularly 'them'…"

Hio nods. "Yes, you are right. And because of his killings, he was executed in front of the whole world because he chooses to take responsibilities for all the lives he took, rather than running away like 'he' did… But, that was not the truth."

Ludwig raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Hio hummed. "What if I told you that all the people my great-grandfather killed were not only alive but are living happily with their families till this day?"

Ludwig's eyes widened more. "I would say that you are lying because I was there to watch when he killed all those people. His eyes were full of bloodlust and he enjoyed the massacre every time he did it."

"Yes, I suppose it is. But there is one thing you do not know about my family. Every generation of my family has the ability to see into anyone's past memories, ever since my ancestor has gotten the ability. From then on, all of my family members were trained from young to become good actors to hide our emotions when we intentionally or unintentionally see into others' past. As such, my great-grandfather too was a great actor."

"But if that was the truth… why did he joined the Nazi regime?!"

"My great-grandfather did it to save the many innocent lives that would have been lost during Hitler's reign. My great-grandfather was special and he gained not only the ability to see into others' past but two more abilities as well, one of which was to see into others' future. So, when he saw Hitler was going to cause in the future, he abandoned all that he had and set out to join the Nazi regime when it first started."

Ludwig was utterly shocked… though he did not show it on the outside, that someone would go to such lengths to save people.

A few moments later, Ludwig sighed. "But how did he got kill anyone then? I was forced to be there when he killed those people… the corpses and blood spilled by him were all real…" and he grimaced.

"Yes, it was real. And that was where my great-grandfather's third ability came into play. His third ability is to create illusions so perfect that nobody can see through them."

Ludwig was shocked. "What?!"

"When my great-grandfather fought during the war, he favoured using blades instead of guns, yes?"

Ludwig grimaced more. "Yes… he told me it was because he loved to see the blood spilling all over himself."

Hio shaked her head. "That however was not the real reason. Besides, what you saw when great-grandfather killing those people and blood spilled all over him, that blood was all just illusions. In reality, he was actually matching his timing to knock them out while his illusions let all of you see him killing them. That was how great-grandfather saved everyone he 'killed' from being 'killed' and send them to the Allies countries that Hitler will never be able to invade. As such, my great-grandfather, Kirschblute, was not a mass murderer but a great saviour."

Ludwig stared at Hio for a few seconds before closing his eyes to think it over.

 **~ SSS ~**

Twenty minutes of silence later, Ludwig opened his eyes and looked directly into Hio's eyes.

"How do I know that everything you have told me was the truth?"

Hio sighed. "I knew you would not believe me just like that."

Hio then did a dragging motion on the air and a suitcase came out of nowhere.

Ludwig jumped slightly. "How is that possible?!"

Hio chuckled. "I inherited the same three abilities that my great-grandfather had." She puts the suitcase onto the table and pushed it towards Ludwig. "Anyway, look at the contents in here. It is solid proof that he saved everyone that he supposedly 'killed'."

Ludwig looked suspiciously at the suitcase before slowly opening it. Inside the suitcase, he found various letters and photos with all of them addressed to Kirschblute's family.

Ludwig took the time to read all the letters and inspected the photos while Hio went back into the kitchen to check on Feliciano and Lovino.

 **Re-edit on: 27-04-2017**


	4. Chapter 04 - Prussia's Pain

Summary: This Sky Special Series is mainly about human personification of countries, their boss and people close to their boss and them.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the manga, anime or book characters that I use in this Sky Special Series. All of the characters belong to their authors!

"Talk" – Italian

"{Talk}" – German

 _'This' – Thoughts_

 **Arc 01**

 **Chapter 04 – Prussia's Pain**

Hio entered the kitchen where Feliciano was cooking pasta with Lovino helping him.

Feliciano was stirring the sauce. "Why did you tell him about what Hiotto did? Albeit it was still the second cover-up version."

"What great-grandfather did during the war was true and he even changed his name to German temporarily to do it. Anyway, this is so that Ludwig-sama will not have to live with the nightmares about what he saw and was forced to do during that terrible war every night."

Feliciano sighed. "So that is why he does not really complain anymore when I sneak into his bed to sleep with him nowadays."

Hio giggled. "You two are perfect for each other, just like before~"

Feliciano blushed as red as a tomato.

Lovino scowled. "What do you mean by that?!"

Hio hummed. "Everything will be revealed when Feliciano-sama finally confesses his feelings to Ludwig-sama or when Ludwig-sama proposes to Feliciano-sama."

Feliciano blushed deeper red.

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Whatever…"

Feliciano was now pouring the sauce onto the pasta. "Anyway, dinner is almost ready. Hio, remember to tell Ludwig not to tell anyone about what you just told him."

Hio bowed. "I know Feliciano-sama," and she left the kitchen.

 **~ SSS ~**

 **~ In the living room ~**

 **~ Ludwig's Point Of View ~**

I was looking through the letters and photos in the suitcase. The names on all of them… were the people who died in the war by Kirschblute, bruder and my hands.

After looking through all the letters and photos, I felt tears running down my cheeks and I covered my eyes with my hands.

Suddenly, I heard a click and looked up quickly to see Hio who closed the suitcase.

I quickly wiped my tears away. "You did not see that."

Hio made the suitcase disappeared while smiling sadly. "Of course Ludwig-sama. Also, please do not tell anyone else about what I had just told you about my great-grandfather. There are many reasons why my great-grandfather decided to be executed in front of the whole world for what he did."

My eyes widened while I looked at Hio. "Does any of the Allies countries know the truth of what Blute did during the war?"

Hio hummed. "The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, the United States of America and Canada…"

I did not know who the last one was. "Who…?"

Hio sighed. _'Why do people always forget about him…?'_ and she ignored the question.  "But the leaders of these countries promised not to tell anyone else because my great-grandfather requested for it before he died."

I nod. "It would be bad if any of the surviving Nazi supporters found out about that." _'But could America even keep such a secret this large without blurting it out to anyone in his excitement…?'_

Hio smirked and bowed. "Thank you, Ludwig-sama."

 **~ SSS ~**

 **~ Normal Point of View ~**

Just then, Feliciano came in carrying two dishes of pasta while Lovino was carrying two more dishes of pasta.

Feliciano looked to Hio. "Hio, you are having dinner with us," while putting down the dishes before him and Ludwig.

"Are you sure, Feliciano-sama?"

Lovino puts down his two dishes of pasta before himself and the empty seat opposite of him.

"Ve~ the more the merrier~"

Hio bowed. "Okay Feliciano-sama, I will join all of you for dinner."

Hio went to sit in the empty side opposite of Lovino while Feliciano and Lovino sits down on their seats.

Feliciano proceeded to talk to Ludwig about random things that caused Ludwig to relax as time pass while Hio distracted Lovino from their conversation so that he will not disturb them.

 **~ SSS ~**

 **~ Hio's Point Of View ~**

When I finished my dinner, Feliciano and Ludwig were still having their dinner while Lovino was grumbling. I took my empty dish and went to the kitchen because I sensed someone sneaking around the backyard to enter the house.

Once I was in the kitchen, I put the empty dish into the sink and quickly got out of the house through the back door to capture the intruder.

 **~ SSS ~**

 **~ Outside Vargas' brothers' mansion, backyard ~**

 **~ Intruder's Point Of View ~**

I landed onto a tree and took out my binoculars to look inside the mansion where I saw West with Italy talking happily together while Romano was sulking in the background.

 _'That was mean of West to leave me alone at home…'_

Suddenly, I felt a powerful presence behind me. But before I could react, I found myself tied up with thick ropes and then being carried into the mansion.

 **~ SSS ~**

 **~ Inside Vargas' brothers' mansion ~**

 **~ Normal Point of View ~**

Feliciano, Lovino and Ludwig had finished dinner when Hio carried the bound intruder into the living room.

Hio bowed. "Feliciano-sama, Lovino-sama, Ludwig-sama, forgive me for intruding. But I have caught an intruder trying to sneak into the mansion."

Ludwig's eyes widened while standing up immediately and going towards the bound intruder. "Bruder!"

Feliciano sighed. "Let him go, Hio. This is Ludwig's older brother, Gilbert."

Hio's eyes widened and nods. "Okay, Feliciano-sama." She united Gilbert and bowed once more. "Forgive me for my rough treatment, Gilbert-sama."

Gilbert rubbed his wrists while looking at Hio. _'This girl is not normal…'_ and he puts his right hand over Ludwig's shoulder.  "Kesesese~ you are so mean little bruder, leaving the awesome me alone at home without telling the awesome me where you are going."

Ludwig pinched his nose bridge and grumbled. "This is why I did not…"

Gilbert lets go of Ludwig and lifted Hio's face to look at her. "And who is this?"

Ludwig wanted to take Hio away from Gilbert but it was too late.

Hio's eyes widened as her powers activated on its own and she saw one of Gilbert's painful memories. She gasped and quickly looked away from Gilbert's eyes while her tears fell.

Gilbert was worried and lets Hio go. "What is wrong?"

Ludwig sighed. "Bruder, she just saw one of your memories."

Gilbert's eyes widened in shock. "What?!"

Feliciano waved Gilbert's shock off. "Ludwig can explain to you later."

Lovino took out a handkerchief and gave it to Hio. "What did you see, Hio?"

Gilbert was shocked to see Lovino speaking so kindly and gently.

Hio took the handkerchief and wiped away her tears. "I saw Gilbert-sama seeing his own country being dissolved by the United Nations and felt himself being torn apart. These memories are from after World War II and you are the human personification of Prussia, right?"

Gilbert was even more shocked. "But how…?"

Ludwig grabbed Gilbert and dragged him away to a corner before anyone could answer him.

 **~ SSS ~**

 **~ After Ludwig dragged Gilbert away ~**

 **~ Feliciano, Lovino and Hio's Point Of View ~**

Hio dried her tears. "It was so painful… feeling yourself being torn apart but you yourself could not do anything about it…"

Feliciano hugged Hio. "It is alright, bambina."

Hio nods. "Thank you, Feliciano-sama," and Feliciano lets go of her.

Lovino sighed. "Why did you tell Prussia about his memories like that? He is really sharp at these kinds of things, even more so than the potato b*****d…"

Hio hummed. "It is fine. Because of Gilbert-sama's current situation and the fact he once raised the human personification of the Holy Roman Empire, he can sense my abnormally large powers and will want to know about it."

Feliciano folded his hands. "You want to let him sign the EMAC Contract."

Hio nods. "Yes, I want to give him a break and ensure him that he will not disappear any time soon from this world. From what I can see, Ludwig-sama is secretly afraid that Gilbert-sama will one day disappear, himself included."

Feliciano sighed. "Please do so."

 **~ SSS ~**

 **~ At the corner ~**

 **~ Ludwig and Gilbert's Point Of View ~**

Ludwig explained to Gilbert about Hio, her powers and who she is related to.

Ludwig folded his hands. "{You must not tell anyone about Hio's abilities.}"

Gilbert nods. "{Okay…}" while he looked at Hio. _'But the explanation West just told me does not explain how she was able to feel how I felt when my country was dissolved… and she cannot possibly be Kirschblute's great-grandfather because he told me himself he was not married even though he wrote down he did in his paperwork. But she is definitely somehow related to Kirschblute and the two brothers know the truth as they are helping her with it,'_ and he mentally sighed. _'I will confront her tonight after everyone is asleep…'_

Ludwig looked at Gilbert worryingly because he is not responding to him.

Gilbert then noticed Ludwig. "{Kesesese~ what is with your face West?}"

Ludwig shaked his head and his face turned blank. "{Nothing…}"

Gilbert hugged Ludwig from behind. "{Do not worry about me West,}" and he dragged Ludwig back to where the rest are.

 **~ SSS ~**

 **~ Normal Point of View ~**

Gilbert dragged Ludwig back to the Italian brothers and Hio while complaining how hungry he was with Ludwig pinching his nose bridge.

Lovino who was getting annoyed by Gilbert's speech immediately walked towards the kitchen to make Gilbert's dinner while Hio followed Lovino. Ludwig groaned while Feliciano listened intently to Gilbert's speech which turned into talking about himself being awesome.

 **~ SSS ~**

 **~ In the kitchen ~**

 **~ Lovino's Point Of View ~**

I was preparing the ingredients when Hio entered.

I sighed and started cooking. "He is really annoying."

Hio chuckled. "I suppose so, but that is not why he does it."

"What do you mean?"

Hio hummed. "If you cannot even see through Gilbert-sama's façade, it must mean Gilbert-sama himself have been hiding his true feelings ever since he was a child."

I whispered. "Like me and Feli-sama…"

Hio nods. "Yes… he is quite similar to you both."

I finished cooking and put the dish onto a tray. "Give this to Prussia, I am going upstairs to bed."

Hio bowed. "Okay Lovino-sama."

Hio took the tray and walked out of the kitchen.

I sighed again and washed the things I used before going upstairs to my room.

 **~ SSS ~**

 **~ In the living room ~**

 **~ Normal Point of View ~**

Hio served Gilbert his dinner where he ate silently and neatly for some reason while Hio cleared the dishes used for dinner. Feliciano excitedly talked about random things to Ludwig again which caused him to smile slightly this time.

Gilbert who saw Ludwig's slight smile was glad and quickly finished his dinner before interrupting them with his awesome speech.

Hio cleared out the dishes and went to the kitchen to wash them.

 **~ SSS ~**

At 10pm, Ludwig was really tired and Feliciano led him to his bedroom to let him sleep, which surprisingly Ludwig did not complain. Meanwhile, Hio was tasked to show Gilbert the guest room for him to sleep in and then left once Gilbert was settled into the bed.

 **Re-edit on: 27-04-2017**


	5. Chapter 05 - Allied, Gilbert

Summary: This Sky Special Series is mainly about human personification of countries, their boss and people close to their boss and them.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the manga, anime or book characters that I use in this Sky Special Series. All of the characters belong to their authors!

"Talk" – Italian

"{Talk}" – German

 **"Talk" – Vows**

 _'This' – Thoughts_

 **Arc 01**

 **Chapter 05 – Allied, Gilbert**

At midnight on the Vargas' brothers' mansion open rooftop, Hio was stargazing while drinking wine. Suddenly, someone landed onto the open rooftop and went to sit on the other chair opposite the small table.

Hio twirled her glass. "You are finally here," and she sipped the wine.

Gilbert folded his hands. "Kesesese~ you knew I would come and search for you."

Hio smirked. "How was the trip coming up here?"

Gilbert huffed. "Kesese~ it was unpleasant…" and he sighed. "I cannot believe I had to climb the windows to get up here."

Hio chuckled. "Yes, I know. Because of how Feliciano-sama and Lovino-sama wanted to build their mansion, you will not be able to find the stairway that leads up here unless they told you."

Gilbert nods. "They must trust you a lot more than me, since you were able to get up here without trouble."

Hio hummed. "I suppose you could say that," and she poured herself more wine. "What would you like to ask?"

Gilbert groaned. "Kesesesese~ do you have some beer? I have a feeling I will need it for the conversation."

"Alright…" and Hio puts down the glass.

Next, Hio took out a bottle of beer from nowhere, popped open the lid and gave it to Gilbert. Gilbert took the bottle and drank some without hesitation.

 **~ SSS ~**

 **~ Gilbert's Point Of View ~**

My eyes widened in recognition of the taste. "Delicious! The taste of this beer is one of a kind! I have only ever tasted this when…" and I looked at Hio. "You are also known as Yumehime…"

Hio / Yumehime nods. "Yes, you are right. Also, call me Hio here."

I nod. "Okay… how long have you been working for the Italian government anyway? Since you yourself told me a few months ago in the party **(1)** that the President himself requested you **(2)** to prepare the food and beverages used for said party."

"Since I was eight years old. What do you wish to know?"

"What was explained to me about yourself, your powers and who you are related to… but, I do not believe it."

Hio hummed. "You mean how I claimed to be Kirschblute's great-granddaughter but in reality, he himself told you he did not get married at all, right?"

I blinked. "How do you know?"

Hio shrugged. "I know how to read lips."

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes, and how do you have the letters and photos sent to Kirschblute by those he saved during World War II?"

Hio smirked slightly. "You wish to know the truth then? About who Kirschblute really is and how I am really related to him."

I nod again. "Kesesese~ yes… and you are not really a girl, right?"

Hio laughed. "You are really sharp, Gilbert-sama."

Hio finished her wine and mists covered her from sight. A few seconds later, the mists dispersed and a boy appeared.

The boy stood up and bowed. "My real name is Sawada Tsunayoshi."

I whistled. "Kesesese~ you are really a brat."

Tsuna twitched a little. "Please do not call me that…" He then took out a file, opened it and handed me a piece of paper entitled 'EMAC Contract'. "Read this and tell me if you have any problems with it. Anything else I did not write are things I am willing to do for you."

I read the 'EMAC Contract' while Tsuna sat back down to enjoy the wine.

 **~ SSS ~**

 **~ After Gilbert reads the EMAC Contract ~**

 **~ Normal Point of View ~**

Gilbert finished his beer. "Kesesese~ I have no issue with this."

Tsuna nods and took out a box. "Please use this pen to sign the contract."

Gilbert nods while taking the box and opened it. He saw a unique pen with his country's flag as the design. He inspected the pen before using it to sign the contract.

Once the EMAC Contract was signed, Gilbert's pen glowed and the information on how to use the pen flowed into his mind.

Gilbert simply raised an eyebrow. "You gave the same thing to both Italy brothers, right?"

Tsuna nods. "Yes," while he kept the EMAC Contract. "Let us exchange our memories now."

Gilbert nods while standing up while Tsuna stood up again and bowed on one knee before Gilbert while taking ahold of his right hand.

 **"I, Sawada Tsunayoshi, pledge my loyalty to Gilbert Beilschmidt-sama, human personification of Prussia and currently Eastern Germany. I will not break any conditions in the 'EMAC Contract' until it is my time!"**

Tsuna's body glowed slightly and Gilbert nods.

 **"I, Gilbert Beilschmidt, human personification of Prussia and currently Eastern Germany accepts Sawada Tsunayoshi as a citizen of my country and will not break any conditions in the 'EMAC Contract' until I cease to exist!"**

Both their bodies glowed and all their memories about themselves only flowed into each other's minds. Once the transfer of memories was complete between them, they both blacked out because of the amount of memories they received.

 **~ SSS ~**

 **~ Tsunayoshi's Point Of View ~**

I awoke within my mind once more with my six other personalities beside me.

"We will do the same thing we did for the Italian brothers' memories, but please spilt the memories into two main titles, 'The History of Prussia' and 'The History of Germany'."

My six others personalities saluted. "Sure boss!"

I nod and begin to sort through all the memories that I have received from Gilbert form his birth to now. I felt many emotions when watching his memories and the strongest emotion was fear of disappearing. I promised myself to always help him through it.

I also discovered from Gilbert's memories of what really happened to Holy Roman Empire and who he is secretly dating.

After I finished sorting out all the memories of Gilbert (which took forty minutes), I woke up to the living world slowly.

 **~ SSS ~**

 **~ Gilbert's Point Of View ~**

I woke up and saw Tsuna's memories all around me.

I whistled. "{He has a lot of memories.}"

I sat down and begin looking through the memories, which are even more than my own existence. By the end of watching Tsuna's memories, I promised myself to always stand beside him.

After I finished watching Tsuna's memories, I slowly woke up to reality.

 **~ SSS ~**

 **~ Normal Point of View ~**

Tsuna woke up to see the moon shining brightly on the sky and a few seconds later, Gilbert woke up as well.

Tsuna sat up. "You are already awake, Gilbert."

Gilbert sat up too. "Yes, I am used to meditating and sorting out my memories."

Tsuna stretched and stood up. "Okay, we should go to sleep now."

Gilbert stood up and sighed. "{Can I talk to Kirschblute now? I have some questions to ask him.}"

Tsuna nods. "{Alright, but why are we speaking German?}"

Gilbert hugged Tsuna from behind. "{Kesesese~ I felt like it~}"

 **~ SSS ~**

Once Tsuna summoned Galido, Gilbert and him began talking excitedly about what happened in their lives in German while Tsuna quietly listened to them while going back to drinking wine. **(3)**

Two hours later, Gilbert fell asleep and Galido caught him before his face hits the floor. Next, Galido handed Gilbert to Tsuna and telling them both to take care before disappearing.

Tsuna clapped his hands once to clean up the mess and then carried Gilbert bridal-style to the guest room. After that, Tsuna went to sleep as well.

 **~ SSS ~**

The next day, everyone had breakfast prepared by Hio before Ludwig and Gilbert had to go back to Germany. Before leaving the mansion, Gilbert surprised everyone by hugging Hio and thanking her in German.

After Ludwig and Gilbert left, Feliciano and Lovino continued their meeting with Molte which was much more intense where Molte already sets up a barrier.

Many hours later, the meeting ended and Molte went back to Vongola HQ.

 **~ SSS ~**

 **~ Author's note ~**

 **(1) The party occurred a few months ago on March 17 to celebrate the unification of Northern Italy and Southern Italy A.K.A. Feliciano and Lovino's birthday. Many VIPs from all over the world were invited to attend the celebration which included many human personifications of countries and nations. Sawada Tsunayoshi was invited to the party personally by the President of Italy, Dulio Gesualdo (High School DXD) and Tsunayoshi agreed to attend.**

 **(2) In reality, Yumehime herself volunteered to oversee the food and beverages provided for the party. Tsunayoshi and Maiha attended the party while Molte and G.T. were bodyguards in the shadows. Silence and T. stayed in Ombra HQ.**

 **(3) Kirschblute and Gilbert secretly became friends during World War II.**

 **Re-edit on: 27-04-2017**


End file.
